


New in Town

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Dean/Reader, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Paramedic Dean Winchester, Paramedic Sam Winchester, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: SPN AU.  You can always count on the firemen down the street.





	New in Town

Every day around lunch time you would go for a long walk. Occasionally a run, but only on a really stressful week.

Today was no different. You pulled on your favorite yoga pants and tank top, put on your tennis shoes, and headed out the door.

You made it about 3 blocks before you started feeling a bit lightheaded. You figured you just hadn’t had enough for lunch and decided to keep going.

Six blocks in and you were feeling a bit like you had already walked several miles.

“Maybe I’m coming down with something,” you mumbled to yourself.

You decided to head back towards home. Two blocks in you were not sure you could make it all the way there. You felt like you couldn’t catch your breath and your heart was racing.

Something was wrong.

“Is this what a panic attack feels like? Am I having a panic attack?” you thought to yourself.

You turned down a street you had been down a few times since you moved in a few months earlier. Half a block down you could see the fire station.

You could see the doors open, one of the trucks pulled out front. Then you noticed Dean, Sam, and Benny moving around the apparatus floor.

Dean was the first to notice you approaching and headed in your direction.

“You can’t keep spoiling us with baked goods all the time,” Dean started. As he closed the distance between you, you saw concern appear on his face.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Not really. I’m lightheaded and short of breath and I don’t know. I feel like I’m gonna pass out. I walk miles every day. But I’ve only gone a few blocks,” you babbled.

You had barely even noticed that Dean had taken your wrist in his hand to check your pulse as you talked.

“Am I having a panic attack?” you asked him.

“Have you ever had a panic attack before? Or anxiety?” he asked.

You shook your head a bit more roughly than you intended, immediately making yourself dizzy. Suddenly you felt like you were falling.

“Shit,” you thought you heard him mutter followed by a whistle, but it sounded so far away.

“Ow,” you mumbled as you peeled open your eyes. Taking in your surroundings, you realized you were now in the back of the ambulance.

Dean’s hands stilled momentarily from monitor leads he was applying to your chest.

“What hurts, sweetheart?” he asked, resuming his task.

You turned your head to find Benny placing an IV.

“He stabbed me, that’s what,” you told them. They chuckled.

“Sorry, darlin’. We gotta make sure you’re not dehydrated,” Benny drawled.

You closed your eyes again wanting nothing more than a little sleep.

“Nope. I need you to try to stay awake for me,” Dean told you.

You whined but pried your eyes open once again. As you did, Dean placed a nasal cannula in your nose.

“BP is 100/66,” Sam stated.

“Looks like SVT, rate of about 195,” Dean shared with Sam and Benny, “rapid bolus 250 ccs normal saline.”

“No change,” Benny announced a couple minutes later.

“Alright. 12 mg adenosine,” Dean directed to Benny before turning to you, “this might be uncomfortable for just a minute but then you should feel better.”

“How uncomfortable?” you asked grabbing his hand.

“Adenosine is in,” Benny announced.

Nearly instantly it felt as if someone had punched you square in the sternum. You heard the long beep coming from the heart monitor. Reflexively squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Just breathe, you’re okay,” you heard Sam reassure.

Then as quick as it started the pain was gone. You felt a bit better right away, immediately realizing you could no longer feel your heart pounding.

“Sinus rhythm, rate is 90,” Dean announced, “much better. Sammy, you’re driving.”

“Now can I sleep?” you whined as Sam jumped out of the back and closed the door.

“Sorry, sweetheart, not til the doc says you can,” Dean said, sympathy in his eyes.

You felt the ambulance start to move and heard Sam telling dispatch they were enroute to the hospital. You didn’t even notice you had closed your eyes.

“Open your eyes, darlin’. Tell us somethin’, maybe how to make those delicious cookies of yours...” Benny said.

You laughed, opening your eyes to hopeful looks on both of their faces.

“Sure, I could tell you... but, unfortunately, then I’d have to kill you,” you informed them.

“I’d like to see you try,” Dean teased.

“Family secret... actually, I’m the only one left that knows,” you revealed sadly.

“You don’t have any family?” Benny asked.

You simply shook your head.

Then you felt a strange flip flopping sensation in your chest.

“Couple PVCs,” Dean stated.

“What is happening?” you asked, worry getting too much.

“You’re having some arrhythmias, we can’t really know why. The doctors will run some tests to figure out exactly what’s happening and how to treat it,” Dean explained to you.

You felt it again, a few back to back, then the dizziness and the racing heart feeling was back. You groaned and closed your eyes hoping to will it away.

General POV

“Son of a... Sammy, step on it. She’s back in SVT, rate is 205,” Dean said.

“You wanna try another dose of adenosine?” Benny asked.

“Uh, yeah. 12 mg. Sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?” Dean said running a hand down his face.

“It’s in,” Benny stated.

You hadn’t opened your eyes this time. Again, they heard the long alarm on the monitor, this time though your heart jumped straight back into SVT.

“Crap. Come on, kiddo, wake up,” Benny said.

“Can’t push another dose. Carotid massage,” Dean said, tilting your head away as he started to massage.

“Still no change,” Benny stated a few moments later.

“Pulling up,” Sam hollered from the front.

As the ambulance came to a stop the doors were pulled open.

Dean and Benny gave the rundown of your condition. “Second dose didn’t convert the rhythm and neither did a carotid massage,” Dean finished as the gurney came to a stop in a room.

“Okay, charge the paddles to 50,” the doctor directed to a nurse.

“Clear,” he announced as he placed the paddles on your chest, discharging them a moment later.

“We have sinus rhythm,” the nurse stated, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Reader POV

Two days later you were bored out of your mind watched terrible daytime TV. Recovering from cardiac ablation to correct your arrhythmia permanently.

“Hey, sweetheart,” you heard the familiar voice from the doorway.

“Dean! What are you doing here?” you asked smiling.

“Had the day off. Thought maybe you could use some company, how are you feeling?” he asked. He had one arm tucked awkwardly behind his back.

“You’re too sweet! I am a little sore, and so bored. Whatcha got in your hand?” you said.

“Umm, well, the guys and I... wanted to do something for you. We can’t bake, so we thought maybe you’d like this...” he rambled bashfully, pulling out a teddy bear. It was light brown with a little fire fighter outfit.

“Oh my god. That’s the cutest. I love it! Tell the guys I said thanks,” you said, smiling.

“Done. So how much longer they keeping you?” he asked.

“Rumor is the might be letting me go home tomorrow, fingers crossed,” you told him.

“Awesome. Hey, where’s your phone?” he asked, smirking.

You pointed to the table on the opposite side of the bed where it was plugged in.

“Why?” you asked, suspicious.

He walked over to it handing it to you to unlock, “I’m adding my number for you. You need anything at all while you’re recovering, call. Even if it’s just company for movie night,” he winked.

“That’s sweet. I don’t want to bother you,” you told him.

“It’s no bother, I promise. I’d love to get to know you better,” he explained, grabbing your hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

“I’d like that too,” you smiled.

“Okay, well, I will let you get some rest,” he said turning towards the door.

“Umm, would— I mean, maybe— could you sit? Or do you have somewhere to be? It’s just nice having company, even if I sleep through it,” you rambled nervously.

“Gladly,” he replied simply, pulling a chair next to the bed. “Get some rest, I’ll be here.”

Two weeks later...

You heard a knock at your front door, opening it to reveal an apologetic looking Dean.

“Sorry I’m so late, there was a fire right at the end of shift, I have your favorite though,” he explained lifting a bag of take out.

“It’s okay, it’s the risk I take having a fireman for a boyfriend,” you said.

“Boyfriend, huh?” he teased.

“I’m hoping...” you responded.

“I think I could get use to that,” he smiled leaning down to give you a gentle kiss, you kissed back hard, he pulled away, “food first, babe, I’m starving.”


End file.
